


Comfort

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: A sudden rainstorm brings with it a headache that won’t leave you be...
Relationships: Iron Bull/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 29





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMiaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMiaV/gifts).



A sigh passed your lips as you gently rubbed your fingers against your temples. Glancing up at the window you scowled, as if that look alone would get the rain to stop. Three days now, you had listened to it patter outside your window, and for three days it left a dull, throbbing ache almost right behind your eyes. 

Cursing it quietly under your breath you shifted, hoping maybe that sitting in another position, or rubbing against your temples in a counter-clockwise fashion may make the pain go away. 

So far… it hasn’t helped. 

With a groan you lean forward, resting your elbows on the table in front of you as you rest your head in your hands. You try to drop your shoulders, only to find that a knot has appeared between them, so you shift again in your seat, hissing under your breath.

Till a gentle warmth presses against the small of your back. 

“Kadan…” Bull purrs gently into your ear as you sit up with a start. “Easy, I have you…” and without another word, he slips an arm behind your shoulders, and the other under your knees to pick you up with ease. 

“Ah! B-Bull! Please, put me down…?”

“No,” he rumbles softly, an affectionate smile on his face as he walks back to your rooms. “Just trust me.”

“I do, my heart, but—”

“Shhh…’ and he grins further as he simply pushes open the door with his foot, walking backwards into your room. Bringing you over to the bed he lays you gently upon it, mindful, as if you were fragile, then climbs in after you. Rumbling soft compliments to your ear on how lovely you are.

“Bull, I don’t need… well I don’t need _that,_ I just need—”

He laughs, and loudly. “No, Kadan, I didn’t think you _needed_ sex to feel better, but I had another thing in mind. Just trust me.”

With a sigh you let your head fall back against the pillows only to be turned over to your side. He wrapped a large arm about your middle and drew you close to his chest, and he practically purred when he let his lips travel along the skin of your neck. 

“Or is it you that needs sex, Bull.” 

He laughs again, shaking his head lightly as he continues to brush his lips over your skin, while his hand then moves to gently lace his fingers, in someway, with your own. “Just rest, Kadan. Know that I am here, and that my pain is yours. Though I may not be able to take it from you, I am here to comfort you, in anyway that I can.” 

A smile pulls your lips upwards as you turn your head to look over your shoulder at him. “Thank you,” and you lean more so into him as his lips cover yours in a gentle kiss. 

“Though,” he begins when the kiss ends. “If you want sex, I won’t be opposed to that either.” 

With a huff you moved your arm enough to slap him, only to get a soft purr of ‘harder’ huffed into your ear, glad that your pain was forgotten about, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
